everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hiddenfolk/What do the Court think of ...?
So I'm sure you've seen these, so hi, Basically here is a blog where you can ask the opinions of Reina, Lilura and/or Nobelle on various subjects, people, and anything else haha! You can pick who you want to answer the qs, whether it be one, two or all of them haha. So uh yeah! Dhfhg Glaucio Pedroso Reina: Hm. Who? Oh, the '' 'prince' '' with the obnoxious shirt and flowers where his brain should be? Hm. Words cannot describe how deeply I don't care about his existence. Nobelle: His story seems pretty grim. It's rather startling how he can be so carefree despite that... Reina:Carefree? Tch. No one in the world is actually like that. It seems pretty obvious to me that he's faking it. Either that or he's deeply foolish. Which would actually be even more pitiable. Lilura: He's pretty cute though right? Reina: Nobelle: Reina: All things considered he reminds me of Lilura. Lilura: Wait, really? Is that like, a good thing? Reina: Which means we have a little miss case study right here. Isn't this fantastic? We can all figure out his neuroses together. Lilura: Hey! Julia CrownFairy Reina:Hm. I can respect her tactics I suppose. A bit juvenile, but hm. That's her prerogative. As long as she remembers her place I have no complaints. She may be royalty but well. If there's a remotely competent royal brat out there, I haven't met them yet. Lilura: Honestly that sounded halfway complimentary coming from you! Aww you know you can tell me if you have a crush right? Reina: Those were my feelings. No more, no less. Now hurry up and give your opinion before I decide to find out how many nerve endings lie beneath those horns Lilura: >:( Lilura: Hmm Julia's fun! Look, gossip makes the world go round, yaknowhatimean? Gosh she has some really good info on the go. Like hell yes, right? Reina: Sure. Nobelle? Nobelle: Hmm... Her tells are obvious and her brother seems to be dead weight. I think a take-down would be simple to arrange. Reina: I wasn't asking for an analysis of her weaknesses. But then you really don't have any actual thoughts running through your brain, do you? Nobelle: Not really. Lilura: PFFFT don't agree with insults what the hell? You're such a loser I can't even-'' Sophinx Riddleton '''Reina': Sophinx is... interesting. Which I suppose you'd have to be if you were the princess of the bloodbath kingdom. Fate dealt her both princesshood and villainy, and she seems to be playing her hand very well. Which is worthy of respect in a way. Since everything I have just said must have overinflated her disgustingly massive ego, let me just add. I am not intimidated by her or her gory machinations. She is royalty, and let me tell you, that is the most overblown position one can have. She may have 'reputation', but I have much more than that. Lilura: Uh yeah sure I guess... Lilura: Sophinx is like a little miss slice of pure evil isn't she? It's kinda funny...? Like I mean talk about all the warning signs no one's seeing! Nobelle: I was considering going on an internship at her kingdom... Reina: Excuse me? Nobelle: ...to learn you know..? Nobelle: ... Nobelle: She stinks of death. Grizzabella Penumbra Reina: Talk about a minor character. She's a very low level presence. I almost feel bad for her, she's already an outcast, and frankly I don't see any chance of a happy social life in her future. Maybe if she comes and begs, I'll take her under my protection. Lilura: (shrugs) she seems cool? I mean I saw her art once, it seemed a bit artsy fartsy? I bet she's secretly really pretentious or something!!! Lmao, no seriously but why does she not talk, she cursed or something? Sucks for her I guess, I don't care. OHHHH or maybe she's Nobelle's secret twin! Nobelle: .............. Lilura: See? Can't tell the difference. Nobelle: Do you just literally not see any of the differences that are clearly present in every aspect of us? Lilura: Ohh the cardboard cutout's talking! Nobelle: ....... Lilura: Well while you're at it howsabout you say how you're feeling about spikey? Nobelle: ...I don't think she's that difficult to understand? She's... fine, what else am I supposed to say. No threat, no ally. Destiny Claus Reina: Ugh. Lilura: Ugh? Reina: Destiny is... obnoxious. She parades around claiming that 'everyone is winter wonderlandiful' and 'deserves kindness' and yet she acts like as long as she is kind, everything is ok and it doesn't matter that the rest of the world couldn't care if you live or die! She's so 'sweet' she'd kill a diabetic! I don't want her kindness and I don't want her Christmas! Ugh this mentality of... one nice thing's not going to help the fact that everything else sucks! Lilura: Well yeah I mean like... no one can really be that genuinely nice right? It's weird. At that point you're not even a real person anymore or something, right? I dunno, is chr-chhrk- (cough, cough) wow i can't even say it that's creepy- is it that good? I've never really celebrated it so... Nobelle: It's a nice enough holiday I suppose... I've never really celebrated it either but we sell a lot of turkeys that time of year... Lilura: wait are we supposed to be getting this personal information-y...? Nobelle: (shrugs) Last winter she started banging on my dormitory door, to give presents or something... it was a strange experience, but I suppose she does have that obligation to fulfil. Brangwen Von Dark Reina: Brangwen is... fine. Perfectly acceptable. Lilura: Someone's embarassed from getting too emotional aren't they? Reina: (glares) At this current point in time, Brangwen is significantly superior to Lilura in every way possible. Her track record is good. She may be a little impudent, but that's a forgivable trait in a villain. After all, I'm perfectly capable of defeating her should she get ideas. Lilura: :( Wow with all this favouritism I think I like her less now Reina: (glares) Lilura: Ugh FINE whatever. Gwen has... a cute face. And pretty clothes. And uh- oh hex she is just a better version of me what the spell? Don't replace me now, I have nothing else going for me ok??? Reina: Well your insecurity is a nuisance so maybe I will consider replacing you. Lilura: WHAT?!? Oh my goth, defend me, Nobelle! Nobelle: I don't care either way. Brangwen's a loner though so... (shrugs) 'Dem Bois/The Charms' Reina: Oh brother... Lilura: Haha. So will you go through them or shall I? Reina: What a... ubiquitous group of idiocy, frivolity and fakeness. They behave like they're somehow superior to everyone despite their overwhelming genericness. Frankly, everyone just wanted their lives to imitate garbage high school dramas, and the only reason they are where they are socially? It's because they're just so personality-less they slot in without much issue. Also Marv? Have you seen him? He is the walking manifestation of pure bad choices. Frankly he almost deserves an accolade for managing to get anywhere in life with that half baked potato he calls a face. I guess he's proof that the pity vote hexists. Lilura: (snorts) What about Troy though? He's quite the pretty boy isn't he? Reina: Liver failure ready to happen. Look, he's not worth your time, if you absolutely have to drool over a boy drool over Donne or something. Lilura: Nooo he's literally gay though Reina: Hm. It really doesn't matter since you're inherently unlovable anyway. Lilura: I-uh? What the hell Reina? Reina: Chill. We all are, we're villains. Just count your lucky stars you're not a Charm or something. The only way anyone could love them is through a sudden onset of stockholm syndrome. 'Reina' Reina: How interesting. Well, answer them. Lilura: Hang on, you literally just called me unlovable, shut up a second. I... think I actually might hate you. Like I mean you're just kind of a smug prick, whatever, but like if you keep demeaning me, I might actually leave. Reina:... we'll discuss this later. Nobelle: She left. Lilura: C'mon she was being out of line right? Like? C'mon, what do you think of her? Nobelle: She's always out of line, I'm not sure why you're surprised. Lilura: But uh, I mean like, she's always pushing us around! You, in particular. Nobelle: She is. Lilura: And...? Nobelle: I don't really care. Lilura: I uh- Lilura: do you think I'm unlovable, Nobelle? Nobelle: It's not really my place to decide that. Iroka Spirit Reina: When I found out that she was a tree spirit I was not surprised. She's such a backgrounder she blends in with the rest of the scenery to me. Lilura: ...isn't she like something something destigmatise dark magic? That's pretty cool, I mean it's not very fair that people dismiss ya just cause you're in a contract with the devil. Wait is that not... ugh I can never remember all the different magic subtypes blah. Nobelle: She's a...... tree spirit all right. She has leaves for hair. Or something. I can't imagine our paths crossing. Lelio Colombo Reina: Ohh boy. If the villain's court had a weak link, it'd be him. Of course, we don't claim him. Lilura: He's like suspiciously weak lol. He's like always baking, and I wouldn't be surprised if there were drugs in those pies. Nobelle: He once saw me and started whimpering. Reina: Whimpering? Nobelle: In the real world, he's going to be eaten alive. Gwen E. Vere Reina: The future queen of Camelot, hm? She's very nice isn't she? ...please, I can smell the fakeness a mile away. Her tactics are not bad, not bad at all. Maybe in some other life we could get along. But she's still a princess, and that's a social circle I'd never touch. Besides if she showed her hand, knowing us would certainly risk destroying her reputation. So hm. I respect her I suppose. Lilura: Queen of Camelot huh... I'm kinda jealous. She's kinda really fun to gossip about though, like I always just wanna whip out the popcorn when I see her! Nobelle: I think I remember hearing something or other about Guinevere as a kid... it reassures me to know there's women out there who can protect themselves when it comes to violent men... Lilura: What, you think you have a chance with her or something? Nobelle: ... no, 'Loucette "Lulu" de Bourbon' Reina: One of those generic french princesses hm... her name reminds me of Lilura. As does her forgettableness. Lilura: Oh hex off Reina! Reina: Blonde, kinda dumb... Basic as hex, Lilura: (thwack) Reina: Ow. Nobelle: She seems fit for the legacy I suppose. 'Angeline "Angie" Patchwork' Reina: ...Interesting to say the least. She looks like baby's first attempt at a frankensteinian abomination. For what it's worth it seems like existence isn't a pit of existential and physical agony so yay, good job whoever the hex. Lilura: Haha she's kinda goofy. I don't really see her around that often...? But yknow. She's the kind of person you just wanna whip out the popcorn on when you see her, right? Like she's just out there, harrasin people, and getting away with it! Nobelle: Rather odd. 'Charlie Djurisk' Reina: What a... testosterone sink. He's so insecure in his masculinity, he'd pick a fight with an onion just to prove he doesn't cry. He's just a plaid gorilla. Frankly I'd love to see how he reacts to losing a fight (slaps Nobelle on the back) but for other's safety, I'll refrain. His ego, I must say though. His ego is exploitable. Nobelle: Um... I could fight him if you wanted I guess, but I have no interest in team sports... Lilura:Oooo! I want him to fight Raine! It would be. HIL-larious. Oh also gotta say like, jock boy's quite the catch though, isn't he? Reina: Gross. Category:Blog posts